Batteries are widely used for various kinds of appliances, for instance, electric vehicles, etc. No matter what kind of storage a battery has (fuel, thermal, or sun-power), each battery has a physical basic voltage.
It is known to those skilled in the art that batteries can be arranged in a power unit in order to provide an output voltage according to a load requirement. As the batteries being re-arranged in different configurations, sparking of electro-mechanical switches connected to the batteries may occur. The sparking also causes substantial heat loss in the power unit.
It would be highly desirable to avoid sparking and to reduce heat loss in such a power unit.